1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal apparatuses are generally configured to include a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer encapsulated between these substrates, and also a polarizing plate on the outside the liquid crystal panel. From among these liquid crystal apparatuses, the liquid crystal apparatuses of an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode and an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) Mode in which the liquid crystal layer is driven by an electric field extending in parallel with the substrate (lateral electric field) are known. In the liquid crystal apparatuses of a lateral electric field system, a configuration in which a retardation film is arranged between the liquid crystal panel and the polarizing plate for widening an angle of visibility is known. In particular, in JP-A-2004-157523, conditions of the retardation film in which the phase difference of transparent protection films included in the polarizing plate is considered are proposed.
However, in the compensation conditions in the related art including JP-A-2004-157523, the average refractive index of the retardation film is not considered and there is a problem that the wide angle of visibility might not be obtained depending on the average refractive index of the retardation film.